Ashes of the old
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Entre la agonía del último suspiro, Britannia sólo pudo maldecir una vez más a los grandes imperios, y desear con sus fuerzas la felicidad de sus hermanas, y la de sus hijos, ante el futuro desconocido que les perseguiría.


**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya... Menos los OC (?).

**Advertencias:**

Posibles incongruencias históricas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**«Ashes of the old»**

**.**

Cuando sus hermosas hijas nacieron, el Pueblo Celta no tenía ni idea de lo que el futuro les depararía. El hijo varón, Hibernia, que se mantenía en el aislamiento, a veces vislumbraba en la lejanía a Caledonia: mujer guerrera, imponente, tanto o más que la fiera Britannia, la que pronto conoció a su hermana del continente —la Galia— y la convirtió en su mejor amiga y comerciante.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de ambas mujeres se vio perturbada por una amenaza extranjera. Venido desde los confines de la península itálica, el Imperio Romano sedujo con facilidad a la joven Galia. La mantuvo bajo su dominio, arrancándola de los brazos del Pueblo Celta, y despertó la ira de la isleña. Cuando fue ella a la que pretendía conquistar, la guerra no dudó en aparecer. Galia amaba a ese hombre; Britannia en cambio, amaba a Galia, a su padre, y a su propia identidad. Así que, nada más puesto el pie los soldados romanos en su isla, se lanzó a la batalla con uñas y dientes. Aquella era su misión: defender a su gente, sus tierras, hasta el último aliento.

No obstante, la agresiva respuesta del Imperio Romano no se hizo esperar.

Britannia lo sabía: sabía que la alegría y simpatía con la que Roma había enamorado a su hermana no era más que una ilusión, un engaño para amortiguar el dolor de la conquista, un falso amor con el cual ocultaba esa cruel naturaleza que la mujer bretona podía ver en sus ojos. Y entonces, aún sin terminar de asimilarlo, adquirió el nombre de "Britannia Romana". Se rindió ante ese imperio al que maldeciría hasta el día de su muerte, y conoció a la ciudad de Londinium, su nueva capital, donde poco a poco fue dejando de lado su esencia, adquiriendo las costumbres de Roma.

Pero no todo era malo en realidad. Por fin había podido volver a ver a Galia. Llegando a ser ambas territorios romanos, el cariño y el comercio volvían a crecer sin impedimentos. La guerrera bretona, hija del Pueblo Celta, se había acostumbrado al nuevo estatus provincial mucho antes de lo esperado. No obstante, no fue hasta que atacó con sus propias manos a su hermana del norte —Caledonia— que se dio cuenta de ello: se había convertido en romana; había alzado las armas, junto al imperio, contra la más fiera e irascible de ellas, quien jamás dejó que un extranjero tocara sus tierras, permitiendo la osadía tan solo a aquel pueblo que se había lanzado en su busca a partir del norte de su hermano Hibernia, quienes junto a ella dieron vida al joven que pronto adquiriría el nombre de "Alba" y "Scotland".

Ya era demasiado tarde para cuando Britannia notó que había caído en la red, que amaba a aquel maldito imperio. Y cometió entonces el error de arrojarse a sus brazos poco antes de que la noticia indeseada saliera de los labios de su amada hermana: Galia pronto tendría un hijo. Cuan predecible había sido, y cuan idiota ella, que sabiendo las malas mañas del conquistador, se había dejado camelar. Se sentía ingenua y traicionada, quería justicia y rebelión. Sin embargo, nadie más que ella supo jamás lo que había ocurrido durante el posterior periodo, días perdidos en la inmensidad de los años hasta convertirse en leyendas de cómo Roma la abandonó, o cómo había sido forzado a abandonarla.

Al quedar desprotegida, los pueblos con los que llevaba años luchando no tardaron en abalanzarse contra ella. Sus hermanos siempre habían sido fuertes. En cambio, Britannia había perdido la mayoría de su fuerza de antaño. Desesperada, y alejada del Imperio Romano, la mujer fue a parar frente la fría mirada de aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, tan distintos a los alborotados celtas pelirrojos, tan diferentes al castaño de Roma. Al primer contacto con Germania, Britannia pensó que era un ángel, un guardián a quien pidió ayuda para salvar a lo que quedaba de su gente. Pero cuando los jutos y los anglosajones aparecieron, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para lamentar el nuevo error.

Germania era el peor de los demonios.

Herida y esclavizada, Britannia Romana sólo pudo ver como poco a poco terminaba de ser borrada del mapa. A penas tuvo tiempo de conocer al pequeño ser que la observaba en silencio entre todo el caos, con unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos y el cabello tan rubio como aquel "ángel". Ya hubo escapado a la orilla del mar, al límite de sus profanadas tierras donde, aún maldiciendo al Imperio Romano por desprotegerla, pudo conocer al niño castaño con el que pasó sus últimos días de vida, escondido entre las alas del más fiero de los dragones. Nada más verlo, ella comprendió. Comprendió que era el hijo de Roma, el joven que algún día llegaría encontrarse con la Tierra del los Anglos, ambos sucesores de su provincia —la cual ya había perdido el nombre de "Britannia"— y que trazarían la línea divisoria de cultura e idioma, la que algún día cercano les daría el nombre de "Wales" y "England".

Con un último suspiro, la mujer sonrió extendiendo los brazos para rodear al pequeño y pedirle perdón por no poder verlo crecer; deseando en silencio un mejor futuro para su querida hermana, para que pudiera disfrutar del hijo al que amaba antes de desaparecer como ella.

Nunca supo que Galia había sido invadida por los francos, que Germania le había arrebatado al niño de Roma, ni que éste algún día se presentaría frente a los fieros ojos verdes de su descendiente, queriendo conquistar Inglaterra, bajo el nombre de Francia.


End file.
